makestuffaboutthomasfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dart89
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Make stuff about thomas Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Nice Wiki! Nice Wiki idea & did you take those Take Along photos??? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) thank you and yes i did take those photos :D Dart89 10:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC)dart89 Re: Admin Go to my contributes and click User Right Managements and check the box that says "adminastor" :) (Btw please join this wikia that I started: http://diesels.wikia.com/wiki/Day_of_the_Diesels_Wiki) A Question can i add my made up character janet as a cameo in trust ferdinand. thank you! 17:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) oh err ok you can (thank you for following the rules! :D)Dart89 17:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Dart89 I invite you to... Hi Dart89 I invite you to http://Locomotive.wikia.com/ hope you enjoy it :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: >:/ BE POLITE! Yes, but that had nothing to do with you or this wikia. SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 17:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello : ) Hello, May I ask what is this Wiki about. Can you make up episodes and Character and Movies? Like FanFiction. Thankyou JRCS 22:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Once I've written an episode or movie do i have to really make it? or can it just stay for people to read.P.S may you look at my draft page. It has my characters on it and I wan't to know if there realations are OK (It isn't my real user page It's my ideas page) 'Finally I'm not striking you I made a User box for 1st strike if you want to use it : )' JRCS 11:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Press edit then press the very last box up there ^ called source then its on the the that say JRCS talk to me 22:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hello Hi Dart89 long time since I've talk to you. But I've decided that I will join your wiki too. I also have my wiki right here- http://thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodes.wikia.com/?redirect=no. Anyway I've read the rules but I will read them again 'till I understand. After I do and you've replied I will make a few episodes I have on my wiki. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon. HenryDashPaxton3000 01:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) OK. Can I start creating pages? I'm just going to make the page for my series and episodes. And maybe 1-3 made up characters. HenryDashPaxton3000 19:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Do we have to upload the layout? Just asking!Ivan Kakooza 01:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC)